


Dad meets the Awful Boy

by StrawhatsAndDelibirds



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Illness, Suicide mention, Underfell, baby bones, unseen murder/suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 09:18:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8007706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawhatsAndDelibirds/pseuds/StrawhatsAndDelibirds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which I can't work on projects I've started and instead have to do a one shot I thought up on the fly</p>
<p>So have a tiny human fell Sans meeting human fell Gaster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dad meets the Awful Boy

The streets were fairly empty, but that was apparently because everyone was made of tissue paper and couldn’t handle a little rain. It’s like they forgot about the existence of raincoats as a whole and chose to rather duck into the shops that lined the streets. It was their own fault, it wasn’t as if it wasn’t obvious that it was going to rain all day.

Though that being said, he’d like to find his damn car, because this was getting a little fucking ridiculous. Sure rain wasn’t too bad to be in, but he had shit to do today and none of it involved just standing around in the rain. How far down the line did he end up going? Honestly, where was his fucking car?

It only got more aggravated the further he went down the line. He didn’t even buy anything from half those shops. This was ridiculous.

The only thing more awful, was the fact that there was some kid behind him somewhere that was trying to get his mother’s attention and ultimately failing, and continuing to beg for her to slow down. He could even hear the poor kid coughing and wheezing in between his pleading. Whoever this heartless bitch is, she was going to get a piece of his mind.

But turning around, his words died on his tongue as he didn’t see a child fruitlessly following after a person who he’d hardly consider a mother, only to have a small child bump into him. But once the child bumped into him, arms wrapped around him, and he could feel him shaking. The kid continued his weak mumblings of “mom”. He looked around as shock wore off, because surely someone had lost a child, and this poor boy just wandered off and mistook him for his mother.

But the street was empty a part from him and this perfectly soaked child. Even if it was just temporary, he took off his jacket and draped it over the kid’s shoulders, scooping him up once it was on his shoulders.

“Anyone lose a child?!” He called out, met only by the rain picking up. He looked around again, no one was looking. And as his gaze returned to the child, he was met by two differently coloured unfocused eyes. They looked confused and maybe a little hurt. It was almost unsettling how much he looked like Iam and Vahn’s kid.

“But... I’m you’re son.” His voice was so small, and so weak. Damn, the voice was practically the same. If it weren’t for the fact that Sean had two dads and no mom, he’d make a stop over to their place and have a talk with them. Because this was really inexcusable.  

Looking at his face a little better, he could tell that for sure there was something off. This wasn’t just some kid trying to distract for some easy money from some big hearted stranger. Shifting the poor kid onto one arm so he could move his hand to his forehead.

That was most certainly a fever. And with the rain and how cold the poor kid feels, probably a bad one too. It seemed as though his hands were tied, and even if the child was reported missing, they’d end up checking the hospital, and it’d be better to find him in a room being taken care of than down in the morgue waiting to be identified.

“I’m just going to take you to the hospital, okay kiddo?” He turned, and picked up his pace as he raced to find his car. He didn’t have a booster seat or anything, but it wouldn’t be too terribly long to the hospital. He could feel a nod, followed by a painful sounding cough. It made his long legs feel like more of a blessing as he sped down the stores, scanning the cars as he passed, looking for his.

“So are you gonna tell your name to the nice doctor when we see him?” He asked, since it didn’t seem as though he could just get away with asking what his name was, and in the state he’s in, the kid didn’t seem like he was going to fully gasp that he wasn’t his mother. He’d tell him once he was a little more there.

“But the doctors all know me there.” That simplified things a bit, but he’d still like to know the kids name. He supposed he’d just have to wait until they got there and talked to the doctors. But then he heard something that made his stomach drop, “I’m just so glad you’re okay mom. I thought that you guys all died.”

He sincerely hoped that this was just some fevered nonsense on the kid’s part. He knew there was a story, but he wasn’t going to ask. At least not him. He’d save it for when he was being taken care of, and perhaps asking a doctor.

He perked up a bit, as he could finally get this kid out of the rain as he spotted his car. He’d put him in the backseat and buckle him in, making sure he was properly wrapped in that coat for at least a little warmth. He’d turn up the heat a bit too. The situation was far from optimal, but he had to deal with what he had. It hurt him to see that expression on his face as he left him in the back seat. But he wasn’t even leaving him. He just had to go sit in the front seat to drive.

Once he got in, he could hear the pathetic wheezy whines of the child in his back seat as he reached towards him. He was too weak to resist him, and reached his hand back and held onto the tiny hand. It wasn’t as if he couldn’t drive one handed.

The ride was almost completely silent. The only sounds were the rain falling on the car in large drops, and the quiet wheezes that came with each time the kid breathed. He considered bringing up some form of conversation, but it seemed as though he was having a hard enough time breathing, that he wouldn’t make him talk and risk him fly into another fit of painful coughs. He wanted to keep those to a minimum.

Glances into the back through the rear view mirror only made him wonder if the shaking was from whatever ailment he had, or if he was cold. He didn’t want to over exert the poor kid, but it wasn’t too much, so it’d probably be fine.

“You alright back there? I could turn up the heat a bit more if you want.” He didn’t want to boil him back there.

“Yeah… Sorry for being so much trouble.” This poor kid kept saying one heart breaking thing after another. What was his home life like?

“It’s no trouble at all. I just want to see you feeling better.”

“You’re being so nice today, mom.” Oh how he wanted to press for more details, but he couldn’t. It’d probably just bring up bad memories for him, and he was already in a bad enough place without thinking about that. All he could think, was that bitch had better be dead, or there’d be some hell to pay. To think someone would just leave a child out there to suffer.

But he had to keep his calm, because he had a sick child relying on him. He couldn’t afford to get pissed, even if the bitch had it coming. He had to focus on driving, because an accident was the last thing he needed, and they needed to get to the hospital as quickly as possible.

He probably parked illegally, but this was a pressing matter. He grabbed onto the shivering child and then hurried into the hospital.

All eyes were on him and time seemed to have stood still for a second. And then the hospital staff wordlessly and mutually agreed on something, and one of the nurses on hand grabbed the wheezing child from his arms, yelling out for a station to be prepped before reassuring the child in her arms that everything was fine as he weakly grasped at the space where he once stood. It took everything in him not to go running after the child, but he’d have to talk to him once his condition was a little more stable.

This was one of the harder things he’s had to do in a while, but it was for the best. He had a few things to do before he went to check on the little guy. First he’d have to go talk to the receptionist and give her his story. Even if there wasn’t really much to say. He found the kid in the streets, and he needed immediate medical attention.

For what little he had to say, it sure drug on for a fucking long time. It was honestly a little ridiculous, but once that was done, it meant that he had to make a call to Iam and Vahn’s place. Odds were they were in their living room anyways, so it was probably his best bet. The hospital staff was probably used to seeing people nervously pace around their waiting room anyways.

“Hello?” There was a bit of relief when he heard Sean answer. He was certain that this kid wasn’t him, but the confirmation just made it a fact. The fact that Sean answered also made things go a lot quicker.

With that out of the way, he hung up. He’d claim it to be a pocket dial later, but right now he couldn’t say he was in the mood to converse with Sean. He was a good kid, but he was too worried about the boy he had brought in. And the two sounded too much alike for him to be able to properly talk to him right now anyways.

He was wondering what he was going to do in the time until he’s allowed to go check up on the kid, but then a doctor was rushing over. He knew for sure it was him, because he was calling for a “Mr. Brooke” and that was most certainly him. Candy Crush would have to wait.

“Mr. Brooke, I just wanted to thank you for what you’ve done. I thought for sure after what happened a few weeks ago that he would’ve been a goner for sure. But here he is! Sure he’s a little worse for wear, but I’m sure he’ll be able to pull though, he’s always been a fighter.” The doctor was practically in tears with how happy he was. Finally, someone who’d have answers.

“Wait, what happened? …If you don’t mind me asking.”

“Well unfortunately, his family met their end at a few weeks back. Murder/suicide. They were never able to find Jamie though, but everyone just assumed the worst.” He paused, putting his hands on his hands and making the moment perhaps a little too intimate. “But you found him and he’s alive.”

“That was them? He was the missing boy?” What were the odds really? But knowing who his mother was, it made his mumblings about how “she” was being so nice today make a lot more sense. Poor kid’s home life must’ve been hell.

And now the poor kid was all alone. He probably had family that he could live with, but he couldn’t just leave Jamie alone until all these loose ends were all tied up.

And that meant another call had to be made after this conversation wrapped up.

“I can’t even begin to thank you enough for what you did. You saved his life, and I just. Thank you.”

“It was no trouble at all. Do you know when I’ll be able to see him?” Surely Dr. Exposition (as he had named him) would know when the earliest he could see him.

“I’d probably say in the next half hour he’ll be put in a room and set up there, and then you can visit him.”

“Thank you.”

“It’s the least I could do.” And then the doctor was called over to go deal with something else, but it looked as if a weight had been lifted off his chest.

But now that the doctor had left, he could finally make his call.

“Should I be concerned as to why you’re phoning me and not texting me?”

“Astral don’t you sass your father, young man. It’s faster this way. Anyways, I might be late coming home, because I’m at the hospital right now. I found a sick kid on the street who thought I was his mom, and I just found out he’s an orphan so I’m going to stay and help tie up loose ends with him.”

“Oh my god dad. Just get attached, alright?”

“Pft, like I’d get attached. Anyways, if I make it back in time, I’ll pick you up something on the way home for supper, okay?”

“Whatever.”

“I love you, my little Peanut. Bye.” He hung up, cutting off the agitated sigh.

After all of his lives on Candy Crush, and checking over his Twitter a half dozen times, he was finally allowed to go up and see him. He wasn’t going to get attached. This was going to be just too clear things up for him, and then tie up some loose ends. That was it, and he was going to do nothing more.

Upon entering his side of the room, Jamie looked so small and fragile, hooked up to an IV drip, and a respirator. He didn’t have it in his heart to wake him up. This was probably the safest place he slept in a while, so he really deserved to just enjoy this for a little longer. He’d deal with this when he woke up later. He’d probably still be around, because these matters were never easy.

He was so young too. He didn’t deserve any of this. Honestly if he came home with him, he could assure that he’d be safe. He’d take better care of him than his last family did, and he’d have a nice warm spot to rest his head every night, where he would absolutely have someone to take care of him when he got sick so it would never get this bad.

Fuck.

He got attached.


End file.
